Adoption
by KerryAnne
Summary: Mikey and Leo are desperate to have a baby and when Raphael gives them his baby son, they're overjoyed and feel like their family's complete. Will their happiness last or will Raph change his mind and want his son back?
1. Adoption

Leo's 17

Don's 16

Mikey's 16

Raph's 15

On a bitterly cold and rainy February evening, the brothers were on the way home from patrol, when Raph's phone shrilled. "Yeah?" he said. "Fine. I'll be there now. Try ta chill, okay? I said I'm comin'! What part of comin' don't ya get? Stupid bitch." His brothers quirked their eye ridges. "What? She is a dumb bitch."

"You didn't think so when you got into her panties," Leo said. "You bragged about it for days, Raph."

"That was until I found out she'd been with everyone in her fuckin' class, includin' her teacher, so there's a fuckin' good chance I ain't the brat's baby daddy. I hope so. I'm too young ta be a dad. I can't do it, Leo. I just wanna be a teenager, fight crime and hang with ya guys. I ain't ready for diapers and that shit."

"You'll be fine."

"No, I won't. I know my limitations, Leo, and kids are one of them."

"So the call?"

"Oh, that was Brandi. Said her water broke and she was goin' into labor! Probably another false alarm. When the fuck can she leave the lair, Leo? I'm fuckin' sick of her. Eats all our food, picks fights all the fuckin' time. What did I ever see in her?"

"We need to go home now, Raph," Don said. "You can bitch about Brandi later."

"Count me out. I ain't goin' home."

"It could be YOUR baby and you're going to be there whether you like it or not!"

"Whatever," Raph grumbled. "But I bet it ain't mine. She's a fuckin' slut!"

The brothers headed home and upon arriving home some time later, they found Splinter attending to Brandi in the infirmary. "Raphael," Splinter said. "You need to hold her hand and be with her."

"I ain't touchin' her. No way!" Raph said, his arms crossed. "Bad enough I have ta be here!"

"I'll do it," Leo said, sitting down by the bed and grabbing Brandi's hand. "How are you feeling, Brandi?"

"How the fuck do you think I feel, Leo?" the busty blue eyed blonde retorted. "Fucking hurts. I want this to be over soon, so I can leave. I hate being stuck down here with you reptiles. I want my old life back."

"So do we," Raph hissed. "Ya've been nothin' but trouble and none of us like ya, ain't that right, Leo?"

"Raphael," Splinter said sternly. "Brandi doesn't need this now. If you can't be respectful, wait outside."

"Gladly, Dad! I never wanted ta be part of this anyway!" Raph snapped, and stomped outside.

"You need my help, guys?" Mikey asked.

Don, Leo and Splinter shook their heads and Splinter said, "Go be with Raphael. I will call you when the child comes."

Don turned his attention to Brandi, studied her dilated pupils and said, "You need to push, Brandi. The baby will be here soon. Dad, wipe her face with that cloth. Good. Brandi, I need you to start pushing. Leo, keep holding her hand. Do you want me to call Raph!"

"Argh! NO. I don't want that asshole around me!"

"Push!"

Brandi pushed and two hours later, Don finally saw the head and said, "The baby's nearly out. Dad, get Raph. He needs to be here."

"I will, my son."

"One final push, Brandi. You're doing great," Leo said. "Just one more."

"I'm tired, Leo," Brandi said wearily.

"I know, but just one more and the baby will be out. Come on. You can do it, honey."

"You're so much nicer than your brother, Leo. I wish we'd fucked instead. Gah!" Brandi said, giving one final push and with that, Don lifted out a screaming, green baby.

Raph entered the room with Mikey and was just in time to see the baby being born. "What the fuck?" he said, looking at the wailing green baby that Don quickly picked up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Told you it was yours, you bastard," Brandi snapped, exhaustion etched on her face. "Look, it's the same emerald green as you, has a shell and green eyes. Your kid."

"What gender is it?"

"Fuck if I know. Don?"

"Boy," Don said softly. "You two have a beautiful baby boy. Congrats, Raph and Brandi."

"Correction," Brandi said, finally letting go of Leo's hand. "Raphael has a son. I don't have a kid and as soon as I'm feeling better, I'm out of here!"

"No way are ya stickin' me with that, bitch," Raph snarled. "I'm fifteen and too young ta be a parent."

"I'm sixteen and I have my life to lead," Brandi snapped. "The baby's a freak and belongs down here with you and your freak brothers."

The baby began to cry and Don said, "Raph, your son needs you."

"No, I'm outta here! I ain't cut out for this," Raph yelled, and stormed out of the lair.

Splinter sighed and said, "Brandi, you're the baby's mother. He needs you."

"No, old man. I don't want to be a part of its life. It's a freak, an abomination and I want no part of it. I'm going home and I don't want to know it or be reminded of the huge mistake I made with Raphael. My decision is final."

"But he's just a baby, Brandi," Don said, looking at the whimpering infant, who stared up at him with huge green eyes. "An innocent, sweet, baby."

"No, it's an it. I'll be gone in the morning. End of discussion. I want to sleep. Take it away. And if you're worried about me revealing where you live, no need to be. I'm too embarrassed that I slept with a grotesque mutant turtle and I'd like to forget it happened. I WON'T tell anyone about you guys or that baby."

The family left the infirmary with the still squawking baby and Don said, "What do we do now, Dad?"

"Care for the baby until Raphael returns," Splinter said. "Perhaps he'll change his mind. I'd like to hold my grandson."

Splinter held his grandson and cooed and fussed over him. Then he said, "I'm going to bed. Need my help changing the baby before I go, my sons?"

"No, Dad. I can do it," Don said.

The three brothers went into the kitchen and Don changed the baby and fed him, while Leo and Mikey watched him. "He's so cute, Don," Leo said, testing the baby's grip. "Mikey and I'd kill to have a baby, but we can't. How can his parents be so cold towards him?"

"They were horny teenagers, Leo, who didn't think of the consequences of unprotected sex and now they can't deal with the result. It happens a lot, Leo."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

Don handed the infant to Leo, who smiled down at him and said, "Hey, baby. I'm your Uncle Leo. You're adorable, you know that?" Leo stroked the baby's cheek and he started to coo, while gazing at his uncle. "So precious. I'm sorry about your parents, but I promise you that your uncles will do everything they can to ensure you're happy and well looked after. Huh? You need a name, don't you?"

Heavy footsteps entered the kitchen and Raph said in his gruff voice, "His name's Leo and he's yers if ya want him, Leo. I decided that when I was out. Wanted some breathin' space. Brandi doesn't want him and neither do I."

"But, Raph, he's yours!"

"No, he's mine biologically, but I ain't ready ta be a dad, Leo, and would fuck him up. Ya and Mikey would be good parents. I want ya ta have him, raise him, teach him. I'll be his Uncle Raph. Someday ya can explain the truth ta him, but seriously, I want ya ta have him. I can't think of two better people than ya and Mikey, so please."

"Raph, it's a huge decision. What if you change your mind?"

"I won't. He's yers."

"You really sure, Raph?" Mikey asked, his heart hammering. He'd wanted a child for so long.

"Damn sure. But name him Leo, okay? I can't think of a better name for him than the brother I most admire."

"He'll have your name as his middle name."

"Fine, but take him. I'm goin' ta bed. Goodnight, Dads."

Mikey stood up and flung his arms around Raph's waist. "Thank you, Raphie. Thank you so much."

"Yer welcome. I suggest ya get some sleep, while ya can."

"Congratulations, guys," Don said, and smiled. "You're parents. How does it feel, Leo and Mikey?"

"So surreal," Leo said. "I can't believe we have a son. Mikey, hold him."

Mikey did and his heart overflowed with love as he gazed down at the gurgling baby. "He's so perfect, Leo. I can't believe this. We are parents. What if we mess up?"

"Nonsense. We're going to be awesome parents, Mikey. The best."

"I'm going to teach him to cook and skateboard and…"

"I'll teach him ninjitsu, meditation, calligraphy and…Donnie, you can teach him all about science."

"I'd love to," Don said. "The kid will be a tech wizard. Just like me. It's late now. You guys should put the baby to bed. I'll move the crib Leo built into your room."

When the baby was settled in his crib in Leo and Mikey's room, the new parents kissed him, turned on the mobile of horses and proudly watched him. "I hope he doesn't have Raph's temper, Leo," Mikey said.

"We'll love him even if he does. I already love him so much my heart feels like it's going to burst."

"Me too. Hey, Leo, we need to celebrate."

"We do. Got ideas how we can?"

"A few," Mikey husked and dragged his mate to their bed.

Mikey ordered Leo to lie down and started licking and nipping his collarbone, making the leader groan in anticipation. "You like that, Daddy?" Mikey murmured, trailing kisses down Leo's plastron towards his slit. "Yes, you know how to get me going! Don't stop."

"Not intending to!" Mikey said, running his fingers over Leo's slit until he dropped down, a deep rumble rolling up his throat.

Mikey grinned and rubbed Leo s semi-erect cock until it stood proud and erect. After pressing a couple of kisses to it, Mikey rubbed his own slit until his cock popped free of its pouch. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, Leo," he whispered. "You ready?"

"Just screw me already, Mikey, you huge tease!"

Mikey chuckled, stuck two fingers into Leo's entrance until he was sure he was ready. Then he lined his cock up with Leo and slid it slowly inside, making Leo gasp. "I love how you're so tight, Leo. No matter how many times we have sex, you're still so tight! God, you drive me wild, Leo!"

"Fuck me!"

Mikey slowly began to thrust in and out of Leo, building up to a fast pace that had them seeing stars, churring and climaxing a few minutes later. Mikey came first, shooting his seed deep into Leo, while Leo's essence splattered the bedsheets when he came a minute later. Satiated, the lovers flopped down and turned to look at one another, their faces inches apart. "How was that, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"As sensational as always, Mikey. I love you so much," Leo said, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too. Sheesh, you were loud. Good thing the baby didn't wake up."

"He will in a few hours, so we should get some sleep."

"Hey, Leo, do you think Raph will change his mind?"

"No. We're parents now, Mikey, and that won't change. Get some sleep. The baby will want changing and feeding in a few hours."

"Can I do it first if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't. Don't worry, Mikey. We're parents now and nothing will change. Raph's content to just be Uncle Raph. He said so."

The mates kissed one another good night and fell fast asleep, overjoyed that their dream of being parents had come true.


	2. Brandi's party

FLASHBACK 8 MONTHS EARLIER, JUNE 22

"I'm off ta the costume party, Leo," Raph told his mate. When Leo said nothing, Raph sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry for bein' a dick. How many times do I gotta tell ya that I'm sorry?"  
"I said I accepted your apology."  
"Yeah, ya said ya accepted it, but ya ain't showin' that ya have. Ya still look pissed."  
"Do you think we're in a rut?"  
"Why would ya say that?"  
"I don't know. Things don't seem as passionate as they were before and we never spend much time with each other anymore. You're always working out and…"  
"So ya feel neglected, huh?"  
"Kind of, yes."  
"Leo, our relationship's fine. I love ya so much and when I get home, I'm gonna show ya how much, okay?" Raph said, and kissed him on the lips. "Come with me."  
"I hate parties and you'd better not drink any booze. Promise me."  
"I promise."  
"What if there's a really hot girl there?"  
"Oh, yer jealous?" Raph said, and smirked. "Ya think I'm gonna cheat. Look, I like guys and girls, but the only person I want is ya, Leo, and nothin' will change that. I ain't gonna cheat, so stop worryin'."

Leo's shoulders relaxed and he said, "Okay, Raphie. How do you think the guys will take it when we tell them about us?"  
"I don't know, Leo, but I do know that we've been together two years and they've been the best years of my life. I couldn't live without ya and I look forward ta growin' old with ya."  
"Me too."  
"Leo, whatever happens, we'll deal with it together and we won't let anyone separate us."  
"No, we won't. I love you. Go have fun."  
"Love ya too," Raph said, and kissed him deeply. "I'll miss ya."  
"Ditto."

Half an hour later, Raph met Casey at his apartment and they made their way to the party. "So whose gonna be at the party, Casey?" Raph asked.  
"Some people I know, including my cousin, Brandi. She's a real fox. Blonde, busty, blue eyed. All the guys love her. You will too."  
"Is there gonna be booze at the party? Leo doesn't want me drinkin'."  
"One drink won't hurt and Leo doesn't have to know, does he? Let your hair down. Hahaha. I mean, just relax and have fun, Raph. It's just me, you, some friends and there'll be hot chicks I'm sure."  
"What 'bout April? Ain't ya with her?"  
"It's casual sex, Raph. We hook up when we want to, but we see other people. Best kind of arrangement. Maybe you'll meet a cool girl."  
"I'm not lookin' ta meet anyone, Case!"  
"Well, you should, otherwise you're going to die a virgin, Raph."  
"Listen, Case, I'm kinda with…  
"We're here," Casey said, and rang the doorbell.

A minute later, a blonde, blue eyed, voluptuous girl, dressed in a red, skin tight mini dress and matching heels, opened the door. "Casey!" she exclaimed. "Good to see you, cousin."  
"Hey, Brands."  
Wow, Raph thought. She is stunning. Fuck it. The kinda girl I'd date. No, I shouldn't think 'bout her. I have Leo, whom I love and we're gonna have a bonding ceremony as soon as we've told the family 'bout us.

"And whom do we have here?" Brandi asked, gazing at Raph, who flushed.  
"I'm Raphael-Raph. Nice ta meet ya."  
"Love the costume. It looks so real."  
"Yeah, I've grown kinda attached to it and wear it all the time."  
"Hahaha. What a kidder. Where've you been all my life, handsome? Come inside, please."

Brandi showed them into the lounge, where many people were gathered, and said, "Help yourself to whatever you want, guys."

The music blared. Techno, Raph thought. Figures. I hate it. I think I should go home. I don't belong here.

"And you're not dressing up, cuz?" Casey asked.  
"Nah," Brandi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Didn't feel like it. Please drink with me," she added, pouring champagne into two flutes and handing them to Casey and Raph.

"I'm not allowed ta have alcohol, Brandi," Raph said quickly. "I promised my brother."  
"Promises are made to be broken and one glass won't hurt. Go on."

"She's right, Raph," Casey said. "Go on. Just one. Leo will never know."  
"Fine," Raph said, and took a long sip. "This is good, Brandi."

"Should be," Brandi said. "It's expensive. My dad only buys the best, you know. Hey, Raphael, what do you think of my house?"  
"It's nice," Raph said, and took a long sip. "Beats livin' where I do."  
"And where do you stay?"  
"Manhattan. Down market."  
"How old are you?"  
"Just turned fourteen. Ya?"  
"Fifteen. Where do you go to school?"  
"I'm home schooled."

"Oh, hey, babe," Casey said, spying a girl he knew. "Let's go talk someplace quiet."  
"You're on!" the girl said, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

"Are those muscles real, Raph?" Brandi asked, touching his biceps.  
"Yeah. I work out a lot. Leo, that's my…"  
"You straight or gay? I know you've been checking me out, but I want to know. I'm both, but I prefer guys."  
"I haven't been checkin' ya out."  
"All guys do. It's okay. You can admit you have. I won't be cross."  
"Actually, I'm thinkin' I should go home," Raph said, feeling uncomfortable. "My lover's waitin' for me. We're madly in love and gonna have a bonding ceremony soon."  
"Bonding ceremony. What? Are you an animal or something?"  
"I'm…."  
"No, please don't go, Raphael. You're the most interesting person here and my cousin's occupied. Please. It's my birthday. You'd hate to disappoint me on my birthday by leaving so early, wouldn't you?"  
"I promised Leo I'd be home by ten and it's nearly ten."  
"Is Leo your babysitter or something?"  
"My mate."  
"Wow, interesting. Why don't you say boyfriend?"  
"It's a human… never…"  
"Just two more drinks. Please. Then you can go home. Pretty please," Brandi begged, and pouted.  
"Fine. I'll tell Leo I'll be home by eleven, but Brandi, ya gotta know, me and ya ain't gonna happen. I'm with Leo and I love him."

Raph sent Leo a text saying he'd be home by eleven. Then he and Brandi sat on the couch and talked. She kept him plied with drinks, but only sipped at one all evening. The turtle didn't notice and, as the alcohol took effect, his tongue loosened and he began telling her things he'd never told anyone else: who his family were, that his dad was a rat, he lived in the sewers, his romance with Leo, his biggest dream, et cetera. Brandi listened and kept plying him with drinks.

At eleven thirty, an intoxicated Raph said, "I don't feel so hot. I think I need ta lie down, Brandi."  
"You can rest in my room, Raphael," Brandi said, helping him to his feet and leading him up the stairs to her room.

Once in her room, Brandi quickly began removing his gear and belt, dumping it on the floor and helping him into bed. "What are ya doin', Brandi?" Raph asked.  
"Making you more comfortable, Raphael," she said, and kissed his plastron. "Do you like that, turtle boy? I think that's what you are with talk of bonding and mates, right?"  
"Yeah, look…."  
"Shh, baby. You're going to be fine. Now, where's your cock. In a pouch, right? Drop it down, Raphael. For me."  
"Leo…"  
"Isn't here," she said. "I want you." Brandi kissed him deeply and stroked between his legs. "I want to fuck you so bad, Raphael. I wanted to from the moment we met."

Letting out a loud churr, an inebriated Raph dropped down, his ten inch and purple cock leaking precome. "Oh, here we are," Brandi purred. "It's ugly, but it'll do. I'm horny and you're the only one at the party I haven't banged, so guess what? Your lucky day. You get me."

Brandi rubbed his cock until it was erect. Then she lowered herself onto it and began to rock, arching her back, so that his cock went in deeper. Raphael churred loudly, his eyes closed in sheer bliss.

Meanwhile, when Raph hadn't come home, a worried Leo left a note to the others saying he was going out and would be home later. He climbed into the van, punched in the coordinates of Raph's cell phone, got the location of where it was, and said, "I hope you haven't gotten into trouble, Raph!"

Leo revved the engine and drove towards Brandi's house. When he arrived, he tried the door and found it was unlocked. Going inside, loud music assaulted his ear slits and he grimaced. "Oh, you're a cutie pie," a brunette girl in a skimpy silver mini dress and matching heels said. "I'm Heather."  
"Seen a red-masked guy in a turtle costume?"  
"Maybe. Why don't we play and…?"  
"Look, girly, have you seen him or not?" Leo demanded, his sapphire eyes flinty.  
"You don't have to be rude!"  
"I'm not. I'm just looking for my kid brother. Have you seen him?"  
"If I answer, then can we play?"  
"Fine."  
"I saw him go into Brandi's room. Second on the left upstairs. They're probably fucking. She fucks everything. Now, can we play?"

Leo sprinted up the stars, barged open Brandi's door and his jaw dropped. There was HIS precious Raphael being straddled by a girl. "Oh, my God. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Brandi snapped, turning her head and glaring at Leo. "There are doors for a reason, you know. Privacy! Oh, you must be Leo. He spoke about you. Said you sucked in bed and he wanted to move on. Now he has."

Raphael had fallen into a drunken stupor, so he was oblivious to the on goings.

Feeling like his world had crumbled and his heart shattered into a million pieces, Leo ran out of the room and house, tears streaming down his face. I trusted him and he cheated, Leo thought, clenching his fists. NEVER again. Me and Raph are done forever and he can go fuck himself.


	3. The morning after

The next morning, June 23, Raph woke at six, with a throbbing headache and muttered, as he pressed a hand to his temple, "Where the hell am I? This ain't my room. Leo?"

"Good. You're finally awake," Brandi said coldly. "Get out."

Raph stared at the buxom blonde, who was dressed in only a black bra and matching underwear and said, "Why am I in yer bed? Nothin' happened, did it? Shit. I hope not."

"We happened and your precious Leo saw everything," Brandi said and smirked. " Guess you have some explaining to do. Get dressed and out."

"Yer jokin', right?" Raph said, paling. "I wouldn't cheat on Leo."

"We fucked. It was terrible and your cock was hideous, but oh well, I suppose I'll get better somewhere else. Get out, freak," Brandi said furiously, throwing Raph's gear at him. "Leave by the window, reptile. I don't want my parents to see. Got it?"

Raph quickly dressed and left via the window, his heart smashing into millions of pieces. I feel sick, he thought. And so dirty. Leo saw us fuckin' and thinks I cheated. I must have drunk too much, because I wouldn't have cheated on Leo. Oh, hell. I gotta explain ta him. He's probably furious.

XXX

Raph arrived home sometime later and was met by a disgruntled Splinter. "Where have you been, Raphael?" the aged rat demanded. "You went to a party and had a curfew of ten!"

"Dad, please, can we discuss this later? I wanna take a shower!"

"No, we will not!" Splinter snapped, banging his cane on the ground. "You had a curfew and you broke it."

"I asked Leo ta be home by eleven and he said okay."

"Leonardo is NOT your father, Raphael. I am. Bend over."

"Dad, no. I'm sorry. Please."

"Bend over, Raphael. I will not ask again and why do you smell of sex and alcohol? Have you been indulging?"

"Dad, I…"

"Have you? Answer me."

"Look, dad, I just had…"

"So you have. Bend over now and let it be a lesson to you not to disobey me again."

Raph bent over and his father hit him four times on his butt with the cane. Then Splinter said, "Who did you have sex with, Raphael?"

"Some girl, dad, but it ain't gonna happen again. I was drunk. She got me drunk and I woke up in her bed."

"You're a disgrace to yourself and our clan, Raphael. No topside for you for four months, you will do your brothers' chores and extra meditation with me."

"But it wasn't my fault. She gave me drinks and seduced me, Dad."

"You shouldn't have drunk in the first place, Raphael," Splinter hissed. "I'm deeply disappointed in you. Take your shower and then go to your room until I summon you. No TV either or video games and no phone privileges."

"It wasn't my fuckin' fault, Dad!" Raph said, his eyes blazing. "She…"

"Six months no topside for swearing. Want to make that a year, Raphael?"

The teenager stomped to the bathroom, undressed, turned on the faucet and waited for the hot water to soothe him and cleanse away the dirty feeling he had, but all he got was a torrent of cold water that made him wrinkle his snout in disgust. Fuckin' no hot water! Figures. And my butt hurts, he thought, rubbing it and grimacing at the pain. And I'm scared Leo's gonna dump me. I can't live without him. He's my everythin', my heart and I know that sounds fuckin' sappy, but it's true. Leo's my world. How am I supposed ta go on if he dumps me? Ya may as well bury me, because my life will be fuckin' meaningless like it was before we got together.

Raph washed himself with the cold water, dressed and was on the way to his room, when he saw Leo in the lounge engaged in a conversation with Mikey. The brothers were laughing and Mikey had his arm around Leo's shoulder. Too close for the jealous Raph's liking. He hated anyone, especially Mikey, who he knew had a major crush on Leo, near his mate.

Raph crossed his arms and said, "Mornin'. Super cozy here, ain't we, Leo?" he asked, his gaze fixed on Leo. The sapphire eyed turtle pulled away from Mikey, stared back and said calmly, "Mikey was just telling me a joke."

"Wanna tell me it? You know I hate bein' left out."

"No, I don't think so. I'll see you later, Mikey."

"Looking forward to it, bro," Mikey said, standing up. "Hey, Raph, want to spar?"

"No."

"You didn't have to be so rude about it, dude. You could say maybe later."

"Go away, Mikey!"

"What's your problem, Raph?" Mikey asked, hurt etched on his face. "You're always mean to me. Why? We used to be close."

"YER MY PROBLEM! Yer always tryin' ta muscle in on Leo. Ya think I don't notice?" Raph snarled, baring his teeth.

"You're wrong, Raph. I was just...Why do you care what I do with Leo? You're not mates, Raph. He's single and available and I'd be good for him."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Leo roared. "Mikey, I'll see you later. Raphael, come with me. We need to address your curfew."

The lovers went into Leo's bedroom and Leo shut the door. "Right," he said, his lips set in a thin line and his arms crossed. "You deliberately disobeyed the no drinking rule, Raphael."

"I had one drink and that bitch…"

"We'll get to it later. I told you no drinking and you went ahead with it, which shows you have no regard for me or this clan."

"BS, Leo, I love ya. Whatever happened last night was 'cause of the drink. I swear ta hell, what ya saw was the alcohol. I didn't want her and told her I was with ya. Leo…"

"Doesn't matter. You cheated, Raphael, and I can't be with you. We're over."

"Leo, you don't mean that. Say you don't," Raph said in a broken voice, his heart shattering, and his shoulders slumping. "Take back those words."

"I do, because who's to say you won't cheat again," Leo said firmly. "We should never have hooked up. It was a huge mistake. We'll keep things between us and go back to being just brothers. It's the best…"

"I CAN'T GO BACK TA JUST BEIN' YER BRO, LEO. I LOVE YA!" Raph yelled, dropping to his knees and looking at Leo beseechingly. "I love ya so much, Leo. Please."

"I don't want anyone to hear. Shut the fuck up."

"I need ya, Leo," Raph said, getting up, cupping his face and trying to kiss him.

"No," Leo said resolutely, shaking his head and turning away "We're done. Move your stuff back to your room."

"Are ya and Mikey fuckin'?" Raph demanded jealously, gnashing his teeth and glaring at his older brother. "I wanna know. Ya'd be a hypocrite sayin' I cheated and ya did! We both know he's got the fuckin' hots for ya!"

"No. Unlike you, I can control my urges and have respect for myself and others."

"I didn't cheat willingly, Leo. Ya gotta believe me. It's only ever been ya, Leo."

"I know what I saw. That girl straddling you. You know how that felt? My whole world crumbled apart in that one instant," Leo said, his eyes closed, pain etched on his face, and clutching a hand to his heart. .

"I didn't…"

"I don't believe you, Raphael. Out."

"Mikey will NEVER satisfy ya, like me, and I'll do whatever it takes for ya ta see how much yer wrong that I willingly cheated on ya. I love ya, Leo, and I always will," Raph vowed gazing at Leo, who refused to meet his eyes and studied the ground. "Ya can deny it ta yerself all ya like, but we both know we belong together. We always have."

"Out."

Raph grabbed his things that he stored in Leo's room, looked despondently at Leo, who was studying the floor, and headed to his room, where he punched his punching bag until his knuckles were sore and bloody, thinking of Leo and how happy they'd been. He reached for his journal and sat down on the bed, wincing. My fuckin' ass still hurts. Fuckin' didn't deserve that beatin, he thought and began to write. "Me and Leo broke up. Can you believe it? I sure can't. He thinks I cheated. I didn't willingly. God, I love him so much. My chest hurts and I feel like I can't breathe." Raph clutched his heart and hot tears fell onto the diary, smudging the ink. "Leo's the best thing that ever happened ta me and I gotta win him back. We belong together. Maybe tryin' ta make him jealous will work and he'll take me back? Worth a try."

XXX

At dinner that evening, Leo swapped his usual seat next to Raph and sat next to Mikey. Don raised an eye ridge, but assumed it was because Leo and Raph had had a fight. Raph shifted in his seat. His butt still hurt a bit. "What is wrong, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Nothin'. Can I be excused?"

"Not until you've finished your dinner. My son, I sense tension between you and Leonardo."

"Yer wrong, Sensei. Me and Leo are fine. Just peachy, ain't we, Leo?"

"I think differently," Splinter said. "If there is tension, you must resolve it, my sons. You are brothers and you need one another. I suggest you and Leonardo take a week-long retreat away to reconnect."

"But, Sensei," Leo said. "It's not necessary. Me and Raph are fine. We promise you we're fine. I'm just bummed about the curfew. He begged for eleven p.m. and he never came home until morning."

"Yes, Leonardo, but my curfew was ten p.m. You have no right to change it."

"Sorry, Sensei."

"Now if you boys are fine, I will retire to my room to write to the Ancient One. Goodnight, my sons."

"Goodnight, Sensei," the brothers said in unison.

"So I heard you had sex last night, Raph," Mikey said, when Splinter had left the table. "How was it?"

"It was a hot, blonde, girl."

"You bagged a human? Way cool!"

"Yeah, and she was so hot. Did I say hot?" Raph said. In his immatureness, Raph thought bragging about the blonde would make Leo take him back, because he'd be jealous. "I can get ya her number, Mikey, if ya want?"

"No, thanks. Um, girls aren't my thing, Raph, but thanks and besides I don't take someone else's leftovers. I can get my own partner. Leo, we still heading out?"

Leo had been silent, ignoring the cruel comments by his ex-mate. Raph probably thinks he's making me jealous, Leo thought in disgust. He's not and is only making me more adamant that breaking up was the best thing to do. He knows how much it hurt me and he's still going on. What a cruel bastard. Leo cleared his throat and said, "Me and Mikey are going on patrol tonight. Raphael, you can help Donnie with the dishes and then you can do the laundry."

"I ain't a maid! Do it yer fuckin' self!" Raph yelled, banging his fist hard on the table.

"Dad said so…"

"All right, Splinter Junior! Fuckin' chill."

"Don't call him that, Raph," Mikey said crossly. "Leo's just…"

"I'll call him whatever the hell I like, Mikey. Ya don't like it, ya can fuck off," Raph shouted. "Ya can all fuck off. And Mikey, why don't we tell our brothers what ya've been doin'? Tryin' on makeup, huh? Do we gotta give ya a female name?"

"It's not true," Mikey said. "You're lying, Raph! I wouldn't do that."

"SHUT UP, RAPHAEL!" Leo roared. "It's not a big deal if Mikey tries makeup."

"It is. Means he's a girly boy and somethin' ta laugh at. Wouldn't catch me doin' that! Next we'll see him in dresses."

Tired of Raph's jibes, Mikey leapt up from the table and ran to his room, throwing himself on the bed, tears raining down his face and clutching his teddy bear that he liked to hold when he was upset.

Leo got up from the kitchen table, glared at his ex-mate and went to Mikey's room, leaving Don and Raph alone. "You're a jerk, Raphael," Don hissed, shoving back his chair. "When my nice brother comes back, tell me. Until then stay the hell away."

What? Raph thought. Mikey was interferin' in our argument. He deserved what I said. Little creep is always interferin' in me and Leo's business. I ain't sorry.

XXXX

Leo tried unsuccessfully to talk to Mikey for over an hour. Sighing and admitting defeat for the night, he was about to head to bed, when he bumped into Raph on his way to the bathroom. "So ya are fuckin' him, Leo?" Raph demanded, his eyes flinty and hands on his hips. "How could ya, ya fuckin' hypocrite?"

"Out of my face, Raphael!" Leo yelled, shoving his brother aside and looking at him in disgust.

Raph approached him and said, placing his hands on Leo's shoulders and gazing into his eyes, "We both know ya wanna be under me with my cock rammed into yer ass. Ya love me and I love ya and this thing with Mikey won't work. He ain't good for ya."

Leo's face darkened, he pulled away and swung a punch, but Raph caught his fist and growled, "Ya don't wanna do that, Leo. Ya wanna be with me. Admit it. Just admit it. Ya still love me and we can work things out."

"Drop dead and why don't you leave?" Leo shouted, and finally landed a punch to Raph's beak. "No one wants you here. No one! And I wish to hell we'd never…You were a mistake. Biggest one of my life. Now, get the hell out of my face."

Raph watched him go and rubbed his sore beak. "I'll still make Leo mine again," he declared. "I'll never stop tryin'."


	4. Tender moments

BACK IN THE PRESENT: FEBRUARY 18

Raph pounded his punching bag in his room, sweat dripping off of him and his knuckles bloody. Can't fuckin' believe I'm a dad, he thought. No, Leo is and he'll be a better dad than I could ever be. I'm not good at nothin'. All I do is screw up things. I still want Leo. Maybe I'd be good raisin' the baby with Leo, but not on my own and maybe the baby will bring us together. He looks like me and will remind Leo of me all the time. I'm not makin' sense, am I? But I know what'll really make Leo want me. If I leave. I can't stand him and Mikey together. Makes me sick and if I leave, Leo will miss me like crazy and want me back. Yeah, I'm gonna do that. When I return, Leo will be all over me.  
Raph packed a duffel bag, placed it on the bed next to his hammock and wrote a letter. When he was done, he placed it in an envelope and wrote Leo's name on it. Then he picked up his childhood teddy bear, Rufus, off of the bookshelf. Splinter had bought the bear for Raph's second birthday and it was still in amazing condition. Raph smiled, remembering all of the times he'd cuddled it and thought, the baby's gonna love Rufus.

Raph left his room, checked that no one was around and snuck into Leo's room, grateful that no one was there either. The baby was fast asleep in his crib and Raph couldn't help feeling proud, as he gazed down at his son. He was beautiful and perfect and Raph's heart overflowed with love. "I know I said some shitty things ta ya, Leo," Raph whispered, stroking his son's face. "But I didn't mean them and I'm sorry, unlike yer bitch biological mom. She really does hate ya." He kissed the baby's face, placed the letter in Leo's dresser and added, as he yanked his phone from his obi, "Yer gorgeous, Leo, and yer gonna have the best life with yer namesake while I'm gone." He placed the bear in the crib, then snapped photos of his son with the phone and picked him up, cradling him to his chest. Tears streamed down Raph's face, as he looked at his son, who woke up and stared at him, green eyes wide. "Gah!" Leo jr said, stretching out chubby fingers and touching Raph's face, making the temperamental turtle grin. "Ya like me, huh, Leo?" Raph said. "I love ya and I promise when I come back, me, ya and yer namesake are gonna be a family. For now ya will have ta put up with Mikey, though. Give him hell, okay? Shit and piss on him. Do that for me. The bastard stole yer namesake from me."  
"Googoo," Leo jr said and softly cooed.  
"Good. I knew ya'd agree with yer old man. Ya know I'm yer dad, Raphael, don't ya? Well, I am and I'll always love ya, Leo, despite what I said. I'm a mixed-up shit, but I know I love ya and yer namesake and nothin' will ever change that. All the things I said were just for show. Shit, I shouldn't have said them, but I never think, Leo. I just act and it's cost me so much. My leavin' will make yer namesake realize how much he still wants me and not Mikey. And it'll make me find myself and grow up. I'm fuckin' immature. Sorry. I swear a lot. Don't do that, okay? Grandpa and yer namesake hate it. Stay the sweet, innocent baby that ya are. The world doesn't need another Raph."  
"Bah!" Leo jr said.  
"Good," Raph said, more tears running down his face. "Ya be good, Leo," Raph said, settling the baby in the crib and covering him with his blue fleecy blanket. "Here's my old teddy bear, Rufus. I hope ya love him like I did. Love ya, precious boy." Raph covered his son's face with kisses, left and headed to his room, checking that he had everything he needed for his trip.

An hour later, Raph took one last look around his room and said, "That's it. Time ta leave." He picked up his bag and was heading to the lair's exit, when he heard, "Raph, where are you going?"  
Raph whirled round and saw Leo holding a mug of tea in his hands. "Out, Leo."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know. Haven't decided, but I need ta get away and sort myself out. I'm a walkin' corpse since we split." If he asked me ta stay, I would, Raph thought. Come on, Leo. Just tell me ya want me ta stay and ya want me and I won't go.  
"Maybe it's for the best. We're all walking on egg shells and it's hell. We're not a team anymore and it's…You bring the family down with your constant bickering with Mikey. You bring the family down period and it'll be nice not hearing your snide remarks and seeing your angry face all the time. Find yourself and grow the hell up."  
Raph's face fell and his heart sank at Leo's words and he said sadly, setting down his bag, "Yeah, Leo. I've done a lot of shitty things, but I'm gonna make it up ta ya."  
"Nothing you do or say will make up for what you did," Leo barked, his sapphire eyes stony. "Giving me your son? That's noble, but kind of twisted, too, because he's a reminder of why we broke up in the first damn place. But…I don't bear the kid any grudges. Not his fault he has an asshole for a biological dad and I'll love him and raise him and be an excellent dad. And so will Mikey."

Raph's green eyes blazed at the harsh words and he lunged forward, pressing his lips onto Leo's, and making him drop the cup, which shattered. "What the hell, Raphael?" Leo said, pulling away and glaring at his brother.  
"I still love ya, Leo, and I know ya love me. Yer gonna be reminded of me every time ya see the baby and my absence will make ya miss me. Ya will beg me back when I return. I know ya, Leo. Ya might be with Mikey now, but he's just a rebound thing and ya don't really want him."  
"You arrogant bastard," Leo growled, advancing and punching his brother in the beak. "Get the fuck out of here. Go," Leo added, turning his shell on Raph, his hands clenched and his face scrunched up in anger.

Raph rubbed his beak and said, "We both know what I'm sayin' is true, Leo. I bet when ya and Mikey fuck, yer thinkin' of me and when ya jerk off alone in the bathroom ya mutter my name. 'Cause I do…  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, RAPHAEL!" Leo screamed, turning around, snatching a vase off of the coffee table and throwing it at his brother. It narrowly missed him and Raph said, "I'm leavin'. I'll call ya when I get ta my destination. Try not ta miss me too much."  
Raph picked up his bag and walked out, glancing back once and seeing that Leo had turned his shell again.

"What the hell is going on?" Don asked, coming out of his room and joining Leo.  
"Raph decided to leave our family. I'm going to my room," Leo said. "Night, Don."  
"Gone where. When did he leave?"  
"About three minutes ago."

XXX

Don ran out of the lair and soon caught up with Raph. "What are you doing, Raph?" he asked.  
Raph turned around and said, "Leavin'."  
"Why?"  
"It's a long story, Donnie."  
"I have time. Talk to me."  
"Me and Leo used ta date. I screwed things up and now he's with Mikey," Raph said, hurt etched on his face and slumping his shoulders. "It fuckin' hurts seein' them together and I need ta get away."  
"You and Leo? How long were you together? And why didn't you tell me? We've always been close, Raphie."  
"Two years and we were gonna tell everyone 'bout us the day after that party where I met Brandi," Raph said, setting down his bag and wiping tears away with the back of his hand. "Then she happened and Leo found out and dumped me. But I swear ta hell, it was 'cause I drank and I WOULDN'T have fucked her otherwise. I loved Leo and I still do."  
"But leaving isn't going to make him want you back, Raphie."  
"It will, because he'll only remember the good times, ya see? And he'll want me back and we'll try again."  
"I don't see it at all and I think you should come back home. We need you."  
"No, Donnie. I gotta go. I love ya, bro."  
"Where are you going, Raphie?"  
"I don't know."  
"So you're leaving, but no idea where you're going. That's really smart, Raphie. How will you take care of yourself? Do you need money? I have savings…"  
"No, Donnie. I need ta do this on my own. Can ya do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"When Mikey and Leo ain't around, tell the baby 'bout his old man and that he ain't all bad."  
"Why?" Don asked. Then his hazel eyes widened and he said, "Oh. I get it. Everything you said was just for show. You love the baby, Raphie, and you want him. That's good. Come back. I'll help you win Leo back and you can…"  
"Just do as I asked, okay?"  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah, stay my cool bro. I'll message ya when I get ta my destination," Raph said, throwing his arms around his brother.  
They hugged for a long time and when they'd disengaged, both had tears in their eyes. "I'll…"Raph choked out.  
"Go to Ireland, Raphie."  
"Why there?"  
"You're a little green man and you'll fit in with the leprechauns."  
"Hey, hey, I'm short, but not that short, Donnie," Raph said, and chuckled. "They're myths anyway and it's the middle of winter there."  
"Yeah, but you'll still have a blast. Go there, but be safe, Raphie, and call me at least once a day."  
"I will. Ireland it is then."  
"I'll miss you, Raphie."  
"Same here, bro," Raph said, picking up his bag and setting off again.

XXX

Meanwhile, Leo was sweeping up the shattered mug and thinking about Raph. Fucking jerk, Leo thought angrily. I'd like to stick this brush up his fucking ass! Who does he think he is? The fucking arrogant prick. I want to strangle him, but I also want to run my hands down his plastron and screw him. Our sex life was incredible. Mikey's great in the sack, but not like Raph, who never failed to drive me wild with desire, even when we fought. And I am going to miss him like crazy. Hell, why am I thinking of that emerald skinned fucker? Leo knew the answer and he didn't like it one bit. Although he adored Mikey, he was still deeply in love with Raph and he knew he always would be.

"Hey, Leo," Mikey said cheerily, entering the lair, laden down with parcels, and seeing his mate sweeping. "Love the view," Mikey added, dumping the parcels onto the floor and ogling Leo's rear.  
"Hey, Mikey," Leo said, striding to his mate and pecking him on the lips. "Get all we need?"  
"Yeah. I think I cleaned the supermarket out, bro. Got diapers and formula, baby toys, clothes, you name it."  
Leo chortled and said, "Show me."

Just then Donnie entered the lounge, his shoulders slumped. "What's wrong, Don?" Mikey asked.  
"Raph left."  
"Oh, did he go to Casey?"  
"No, he left to go find himself, whatever that means."  
"Guess he'll be gone forever then," Mikey joked, earning a glower from Don.  
"Hardy haha, Mikey! I'm going to my lab!" Don said, glaring at his brothers and stomping out of the room.

"What crawled up his shell, Leo?" Mikey asked.  
"Raph leaving. He and Don were always close."  
"Oh. And how do you feel about Raph leaving?"  
"I'm fine with it," Leo lied with a shrug. "Best thing, but I hope he's okay wherever he is."  
"Oh, Raph can take care of himself, Leo. Now, let me show you what I got our baby."  
Just then there was a cry in the distance. The lovers were instantly in parent mode and Leo said, "That's the baby. He probably wants feeding and changing."  
"I'll go make a bottle," Mikey said, and headed to the kitchen.

XXX

Leo went into his bedroom and picked up the sobbing baby. "It's okay, Leo," he said, soothingly, and planted a kiss on the baby's cheek. Then Leo's eyes landed on Rufus. Raph was in here, Leo thought in surprise. And he gave the baby his bear. That means that Raph DOES feel something for the kid. He wouldn't have done it otherwise or maybe he just felt guilty for being a jerk? Maybe he wants the baby back? I have to call him and ask. The baby wailed again and Leo rocked him gently. Then he changed him and carried him into the kitchen.

Mikey had just finished preparing the formula when Leo entered the kitchen. His eyes lit up when he saw the baby and he said, "How is he, Leo?"  
"Starving," Leo said with a smile.  
"Grub's coming up, little one. Can I hold him, Leo?"  
"Sure. Sit down and I'll pass him to you."

The mates sat down at the table and Leo passed Mikey the baby. Mikey grinned and looked at the now cooing baby. "You're adorable," he said, and gave the bottle to Leo jr, who immediately latched on and began making sucking noses. "He's a real little piggy. Just like Raph," Mikey said, and laughed. "Listen to him."  
"He'll grow out of it."  
"Unlike Raph. That guy's table manners are atrocious."  
"I've heard far worse."  
"Aww, Leo. He's so sweet. I hope he doesn't have Raph's temper."  
"If he does, we'll still love him."  
"Do you think Raph's gone forever?"  
"I don't know."

The baby soon finished his bottle and Mikey burped him. "Gaga," Leo jr said, gazing at Mikey.

"What do you think he's saying, Leo?" Mikey asked, staring down tenderly at the baby.  
"I love you, Daddy," Leo said, stretching out a hand and stroking the baby's cheek. The baby gurgled and turned his green eyes-Raph's eyes- on Leo.  
"Do you think Raph will want him back, Leo?"  
"I don't know. Mikey, he gave the baby his childhood bear, so it's possible…"  
"No," Mikey declared firmly, raising his voice. "He's not getting the baby back. He'd fuck the baby up, Leo."  
The baby whimpered and Leo said, "Lower your voice. He doesn't like raised voices and it's not going to happen. He's our son, Mikey, and I won't let anyone, even Raph, take him away from us."  
"What about his mother? She may change her mind and want him."

"I never will," Brandi declared, entering the kitchen. "Don't worry. He's all yours. Where is your bastard brother, Leo?"  
"I have no idea," Leo said, bristling. "Missing him?"  
"As if," Brandi said, and snorted in disgust. "I'm out of here. Thank you, Leo, for being courteous to me. I know it wasn't easy." The baby gurgled and Brandi glanced at him, wrinkling her nose in revulsion. "I can't believe that came out of me. It's like something out of a horror movie," she said, and shuddered.  
"He's actually very beautiful," Leo said coldly. "How can you be so callous about your own baby? You carried him and yet you have no attachment. I don't understand it, Brandi."  
"Goodbye, Leo. Mikey," Brandi said just as coolly. "Tell Don I said goodbye." With one last look of disgust at the baby, Brandi stalked out of the room and left the lair.

"What a bitch," Mikey said. "I'm so glad she's gone, Leo. And what did she mean it wasn't easy on you?"  
"Nothing."  
"I sense you're hiding something from me, Leo."  
"I'm not. Let's go to bed. Been a long day, Mikey. Let's go to bed with our baby boy."

Mikey dropped the subject and the mates went to their room, settling the baby in his crib and crawling into bed. After they'd kissed one another goodnight, Mikey reflected on their conversation and thought, I know Leo's keeping something from me and I'm going to find out what it is.

 **A/N Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I'm using the 2012 Turtles, so baby Leo has green eyes like his daddy, Raph.**


	5. Re-connecting

Raph was at departures at the airport wondering which airlines flew to Dublin. He stopped a passing man, pulling his fedora down low, so that his face wasn't visible, and said, "Sorry ta bother ya, sir, but do ya know which airlines fly ta Dublin?"

"Quite a few, but one of the cheaper airlines is Aer Lingus. It goes directly from here to Dublin. They're over at that counter," the man said, pointing at one.

"Thanks, sir. Have a pleasant flight."

"You too, sonny."

Raph didn't go to the counter. Instead he looked around the airport for a way to where the planes were. Trying a door, he was stopped by an airhostess, who said, "What are you doing? Civilians aren't allowed here. I'm calling security!"

Raph ran for his life and saw a door that was marked staff only. He slipped inside and saw no one was around, walked on and saw another door leading to the tarmac. Opening it, he headed towards his plane. First hurdle done, he thought. The crew were loading the luggage into the cargo hold and when their backs were turned, he jumped inside, crouching down behind a large crate, his heart hammering and praying that they wouldn't find him. "That's it," someone yelled. "Close the hatch." A minute later, Raph heard the hatch close and he came out from behind the crate and sat down. Thirsty, he pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and a rolled up blanket and he leaned back against the crate. He sipped his water and thought, won't be long now until the plane leaves. And the flight's 'bout six hours. Wonder if Leo's found the letter yet. I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day. Raph moved a few suitcases, lay down, covered himself with the blanket and was soon fast asleep.

XXX

At four a.m., the baby woke up crying, instantly waking his parents. "I'll get him, Leo," Mikey said. "You rest."

"You sure?" Leo asked, opening his eyes and looking at his mate.

"I am," Mikey said, picking up the baby and tenderly kissing his cheek. Mikey changed him and then carried him to the kitchen to make his formula.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but thoughts of Raph invaded his mind and he tossed and turned. I hope he's all right, Leo thought. Leo didn't know why, but he had a sudden desire to look at photos of him and Raph. The once prized photos were hidden deep in his dresser underneath his underwear. Rifling through his dresser, Leo found them, but he also found a letter addressed to him in Raph's block letters handwriting. Curious, Leo opened it and read, "My dearest, Leo. When ya read this, I'll be gone. I don't know where yet, but I've realized I need ta go, because seein' ya and Mikey together is killin' me and I need ta find myself and grow up. I've done so much shit, Leo, and I'm sorry. I can never take that back, but if I could, I'd….Losin' ya has been hell, Leo, and I miss bein' with ya. Not just the sex, which was always sensational, but the closeness, our deep love that overnight turned into ashes. Is that all we're ever gonna have, Leo? Ashes and bittersweet memories? If so, I'd rather stay wherever I'm goin'. It would hurt too much ta live at home, knowin' I can be around ya, but that ya hate me and that I can never touch ya again. That Mikey gets ta love ya and make a life with ya. I'm sorry, Leo. I was a fuckin' asshole and I'm so sorry. I took ya for granted, I didn't respect ya and I deserve what happened." Leo paused and saw that the next paragraph was smudged. Raph had clearly been crying. Leo read, "I'm givin' ya my boy, because I know ya will raise him right and love him. It don't atone for what I've done, but I know ya want babies, so he's my gift ta ya. I hope ya will tell him some good things 'bout his Uncle Raph, because I do got some good traits, Leo, don't I? I ain't all bad. Ya think I don't love my son, the way I acted when he was born. Well, I do, Leo. It was all for show and I love him enough ta give him up, because I know I'd give him a shit life and he deserves the best. With the person I love most in the universe. My Leo. I will always love ya, Leo, and remember…"Leo tried to blink back tears, but unable to, they spilled down his cheeks and onto the paper. "Our time together and I hope ya can forgive me someday. Forever yer Raphie xxx."

Leo placed the letter down onto the bed and, tears still streaming down his cheeks, he dialled Raph's number. "Hi?" a sleepy, gruff voice said.

"Raphie?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah, it's me. I found the letter. Did I wake you?"

Raph yawned and said, "It's fine, Leo. I'll get some sleep later. Listen, I…"

"Where are you?"

"Plane headed ta Dublin."

"So you really are leaving."

"Thought ya'd be happy 'bout that. Listen, Leo, ya were right 'bout everythin' and I'm sorry. I wish that…If things were different…"

"They can be different."

"Huh? How? Yer with Mikey now, Leo. No way in hell he'd let me have ya."

"Turn on the video on your phone. I want to see you."

Raph did, as he was told and Leo did the same. "Better?" Raph asked.

"Much. Raph, you screwed up, but you were an excellent mate overall and you're not a bad person at all. I've never thought that. It's just I.. But…" Leo rubbed his face and sighed. "I should have stopped you leaving earlier when you said those things, but I was so mad. You know why?"

"No."

"Because those things were all true. Mikey was a rebound thing and I do wish you were here right now with me. I do still love and miss you, Raphie."

Raph smiled and said, "I love and miss ya too, Leo, but Mikey won't give ya up, ya know. Can't blame him. He may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox, but he knows a good thing when he has it. And that ya are, Leo. Pure light and goodness. I miss fuckin' ya and lovin' ya."

"I miss that too. Me lying underneath you, your dick buried deep inside of me."

"Careful, Leo, yer gonna make me drop down," Raph said and smirked.

"I'll drop down too. Make it even."

"Where's Mikey?"

"Kitchen with the baby."

"Ya know this is cheatin', Leo? And yer okay with that? Mikey won't know that yer having cam sex with me."

"He'll never know and when you get home, we'll talk, Raphie. So do it. Drop down. I want to see you in all your glory."

Raph grinned, removed his trench coat, gear and weapons and proceeded to rub his slit. Leo did the same thing and it wasn't long before they both dropped down, their semi erect cocks slick with precome. "Say my name, Leo, as ya come," Raph husked, stroking his shaft.

"Say mine."

Both turtles frantically rubbed their cocks and a few minutes later, they came. Leo came first and growled, "Raphieeee," his essence painting his plastron and the floor.

"Leo!" Raph churred, as hot jets of come coated his plastron and dripped onto the floor. "Fuck," Raph said breathlessly. "I miss ya, Leo."

"Miss you too, Raphie," Leo said, and panted.

Splinter stood in the doorway, having come to fetch Leo for an early morning pot of tea and to meditate, like they always did. To his immense revulsion, he witnessed his sons' erotic behavior. Furious, he said, "Leonardo, what are you doing?"

"Oh, shit!" Raph said on the other end of the phone. "Sensei."

"Raphael," I hear you," the aged rat said. "It's time for a talk. I believe you owe me some answers," Splinter said, closing the door. "And I want them now."


End file.
